


Foolish

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Foolish

Title: Foolish  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #63: Fool  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: This is as close as I get to canon.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Foolish

~

“It’s a trick,” Ron said, scowling. “You can’t really think Malfoy wants to be friends with you.”

Harry shrugged. “Maybe he’s changed.”

“You’d be a fool to believe that.” Ron crossed his arms stubbornly.

Harry smiled. “I can at least hear what he has to say,” he murmured.

“Don’t like it,” Ron grumbled, but Harry was already too far away to hear more.

He did, however, overhear Pansy say, “...trick. Don’t be a fool, Draco.”

This rivalry is what’s foolish, Harry suddenly realized. He offered his hand, relieved when Draco took it. “Friends?”

Draco smiled. “I guess we’re both fools.”

~


End file.
